


When I Forgot

by longleggedgit



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-19
Updated: 2014-01-19
Packaged: 2018-01-09 08:06:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1143573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/longleggedgit/pseuds/longleggedgit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fuji and Taka and love and teasing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When I Forgot

Taka can tell when it’s Fuji’s hands that reach up from behind to cover his eyes, because they’re small like a girl’s and so soft Taka wonders sometimes if they’re really playing the same sport. It’s different than when Kikumaru or Momoshiro tries to sneak up on him, because Kikumaru’s hands always smell faintly of something sweet, and Momoshiro’s are too big.

“Guess who,” Fuji says every time, and Taka knows he could easily bat Fuji’s arms away, but instead he goes still and tries not to breathe, as if a sudden movement might scare Fuji off.

“Fuji . . .” he says quietly.

“Wrong. And I won’t let go until you get it right.”

Taka’s face and neck turn dark red. The skin underneath Fuji’s hands feels like it’s on fire, even despite the fact that his hands are always incredibly cool.

“Fuji,” he repeats, out of nervous exasperation. The first time Fuji did this, Taka took so long to guess right he thought he would faint. In the end, Fuji kissed him on the side of the neck and left without another word. Taka had to sit down for twenty minutes before he could stop his legs from shaking.

“You already tried that one,” Fuji says pleasantly.

The tennis courts have been abandoned for the evening but Taka hears someone walk past them without speaking – another regular, probably, someone enough accustomed to Fuji’s games not to comment – and Taka sucks in a breath, trying not to choke because the air is too humid, or maybe because of something else entirely. Fuji sighs, his breath slow and peaceful. Taka can feel the rise and fall of Fuji’s stomach against his spine.

“Syusuke,” he says, quiet and guilty. The hands slip away from his face and Taka has to fight not to gasp, because the pressure disappears from his back but the pressure in his chest only gets worse. He turns around even though Fuji hasn’t stepped away yet. Fuji smiles.

“Getting better,” he says. “See you tomorrow.”

Taka swallows and nods and Fuji leaves, turning when he’s at the gate to wave once before disappearing out of sight. The sun is just starting to set and Taka’s phone vibrates in his pocket before he’s even taken a step in the direction of home.

 _I’m still waiting for a first try,_ Fuji’s text reads.

Taka’s hands are unsteady and he has a hard time keying out his reply. _I won’t forget._

He slips the phone back into his pocket and wonders if that counts as lying or not. It doesn’t vibrate again.

_end_  



End file.
